Zax On A Journey
by LovinLifeCx
Summary: Following on straight after Max joins Zoe on the plane to fly to Madrid for the conference. It's the start of something new for the Couple and we will be following the ups and downs, highs and lows of Zoe and Max as they start a new life together in America
1. chapter 1

Zax on a Journey

Chapter 1 - The Plane has landed

It had been years since Zoe and Max had kissed, to the kiss what seemed like decades later still felt as perfect as the first time. The first time Zoe had chased Max out of the Hope and Anchor the kiss him. Since that one , single, sutble moment their whole lives changed.

It changes for the better, and for the worse. The best times and the unbelievable. But what kept them going was the love which Zoe and Max couldn't live without. From the moment Max walked through the doors of Holby City Emergency Department on his first day as a porter. Max you have a lot to thank your sister for . Max or Zoe couldn't have predicted what friendship from the most important and repsect clinical lead, to the underestimated job of a bed pusher did neither of them realise would turn into the pair of them kissing in marriage on a plane to America to live Happily Ever Zaxster together flying into the sunset.

May people , I suppose like Dylan and Robyn , might be wondering what their life was like , living as a married couple for the first time.

Relationships come in many different forms , but this one which Zax have is special. It's one of a kind. Like Zoe and Max.

Holby Airport.

"Flight departing to Madrid will leave in 5 minutes", the voice on the speaker annoucned,

Zoe was the first to speak,

"Are you sure about this Max? ", She turned to look at him

"I have never be more sure of anything because it's..."

"It's always been you ", Zoe finished the sentence of which Max was smiles at.

"Come here Mrs Walker. " ,

Max lent over and held Zoe by the neck, kissing her gently. Zoe holding Max's cheek with her's.

12am - the plane land in Madrid

As Zoe and Max getting ready to step off the plane into new and unknown territory Zoe smiles to herself as she remembered what happened when her and Max spent the day as porters.

"What are you laughing at ? Have I got something in my back?", Max giggles, feeling his back as to assume Zoe was playing a joke,

"No, and no you haven't got anything on your back! " Zoe giggles, putting on her grey coat,

"Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the flight " the women air hostess smiles as they walked past .

"I did, thank you, is there any extra cost for the pretty women ", Max was very good at charming women and was very impulsive.

"I'm glad Sir enjoy your stay " , the air hostess smiles at the pilot who at the this time has come out from his coppit.

"Oh behave yourself. Your a married man now" , Zoe reminded him of where he stood and was not afriad to speak her mind.

Once in solid ground the newly reunited couple walking hand in hand,

"Yes, well I might need a back up incase of..." Max holding hands with Zoe as they walked towards the check in,

Zoe stopped ,

"Incase of what? " Zoe had a Sturm, worried expression on her face. Max stopped, rolled his eyes and turned around to smile at his wife. Kissing her in the lips. Some Spanish boys walked passed,

"Ooooo" , Zoe and Max giggles to themselves breaking from each other for a moment,

"We have just kissed for the first time abroad ", Max broke the awakward Silence.

"Sorry I doubted you Max. You are one surprising charmer", Zoe smiles again. Which only made Max smile even more.

"Come on, I have a surprise waiting for you , I booked it for you at the hotel ", Max grabbed Zoe's hand again, walking together.

"WHAT? HOW? ", Zoe laughed slightly in amazement ,

"While you were asleep, might have been while we flew over * ", Max looked up towards the sky, blue sky thinking ,

"what tou thinking... you know...whej we get to the hotel!!?", Zoe looked at Max through thr corner of her eye ar him, cheekily

"Well, and that but I have something else planned. A dinner for two, on arrival with Wine?", Max smiled again feeling rather pleased with himself

"Ow good", there was a pause, "This isnt another one of your moments where you want to test your spanish", Zoe giggled

"Of course not, well maybe a bit", Max confessed

"lets just get to the hotel", Zoe was rhe sensible one out of the pair of them.

Hand in hand, heart in heart Zoe and Max walked off to battle the spanish airport and xollect their bags. Which Zoe found highly amusing, since Max says he alwsys wants ro go abroad and nevwe has been.

Sitting rhe taxi, Zoe began to draem of what might happen for the pair of them It was spontanious. but then that was Max's style and also what Zoe loved about him, bsides the good looks and chsrms. All the dreams she had had were starting to come true. She remembered a patient she treated once who on her way to the airport when the coach crashed. They, as her and her husband, going to start a new life together in a new county. Zoe remembered the feeling of ',I wonder if that wouldn't ever happen to me' and strangly enough it has. The releif that she finally jad her onw and only husband back was astonishing teally, considering everything, despite the mistakes and arguments, Max's words of " when you were in that river i would have done anything for you", those words were instilled in Zoe's mind, this time a positive way.


	2. Zax On A Journey Chapter 2

Zoe and Max arrives at the hotel. Zoe paid the taxi driver and the couple walked into the hotel reception hand in hand. The receptionist saw them,

"Hola", she spoke in spanish, they were in Madrid,

"Hi, i have a room booked under the name of Dr Hanna", Zoe smiled. Max frawned at the name Hanna,

"Here you go, would you like to follow me", the receptionist had a key in her hand walking off through the double doors with gold on the handles, smooth carpets all the way. Once the receptionist had reached their room in the name of Hanna, swipped the door with the key card and the door opened revealing a room of a single bed.

"This is your room, enjoy your stay", the receptionist smiles shut the door and left.

"Thank you", Zoe replied dropping her bag onto the bed,

"You have been quite since we arived everything okay?", Zoe frowns, sitting on the edge of the bed, Max on the stool by the mirror

"Yes",

"Come here", Max smiles, Zoe smiling and giggling as Max came over, kissing her, the pair of them celebrating. That night was spent clothes scattered on the floor with arms wrapped around each other. 2 hearts made one.


End file.
